Question: $ { {2} \times \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {-1} \\ {4} & {0} \\ {0} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2}\times{3} & {2}\times{-1} \\ {2}\times{4} & {2}\times{0} \\ {2}\times{0} & {2}\times{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{6} & {-2} \\ {8} & {0} \\ {0} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$